


【卡带】纯白无垢

by FF606



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FF606/pseuds/FF606





	【卡带】纯白无垢

　　带土的头发在瞬间由黑变白。

　　秽土转生消耗了他大量的生机，这个曾经偏激不可一世的男人艰难地跪倒在地，紫色的衣袍上占满了尘土和血迹。

　　回首他的一生，可悲又可笑。他曾经有信仰，可信仰没有给他救赎。他曾经拥抱温暖，可温暖转瞬即逝。他想创造一个英雄不必在墓前忏悔哭泣的新世界……

　　他终究还是一颗被摆布的棋子。

　　刚刚已是他最后的挣扎，所幸成功了。

　　他咳出来一大口血，他趴伏在地疼得浑身颤抖。

　　然而更疼在心上，不，他已经没有心了。胸腔的位置被雷切开了一个大洞。

　　苦无闪烁着电光以雷霆万钧之势洞穿了他的胸膛，将他得心脏和心脏上的符咒一并灼烧了个干净。

　　他的卡卡西，他的英雄，他的救赎。

　　以及他的老师。

　　原来飞雷神下的标记一辈子都洗不掉啊，就像当初做过的孽，那是他永远的罪业，现在都来回报了吧。

　　只是依然心有不甘。

　　不甘心就此失败。

　　不甘心就此别过此世。就算现在想躺下，也无论如何也不能安息。

　　抱歉了，我想再任性一次 。我太想看到那个世界了。

　　成为十尾人柱力的感觉并不好受，站在世界对立面的感觉并不好受，他孤身一人，面对芸芸众生。人们的口诛笔伐让他知道他是多么十恶不赦，他轻笑一声，不再言语，抿成一线的薄唇是他最后的固执。

　　当尾兽被一只只脱离身体，他感觉到了天旋地转般地眩晕。

　　也许到了该去那个世界的时候了，他这么想着便闭上了眼睛。

　　他的身体被扶正，柔软的白发被人细细抚摸过。他本是一头黑短炸，摸起来有轻微的刺棱感，如今却苍白柔软，任由微风吹乱了发梢乱了形状。

　　当脸上的伤疤淡去，才看到了他年少的影子。圆脸杏眼，微阖的唇不再吐出刺伤对方也刺伤自己的刻薄言语。

　　然而安息终究是妄言。他看到世界被颠倒依然会有所触动，看到卡卡西陷入困境依然会焦急。

　　像是心有灵犀般，他意识到了什么，轻轻得笑了。

　　下一刻他睁开了黝黑的眼睛。

　　如果这世界还需要我，如果他还需要我……

　　他又活了过来，两度生死让他的眼里再无波澜。他看向辉夜时的眼神既有慨然赴死的觉悟，也有再度重逢的欣慰，看进他的眼里，他的唇角，他仿佛还是那个单纯少年，又不再是那个单纯的少年。

　　岁月终是在他脸上心上深深刻下道道深痕，所幸尚未完全磨灭他眼里重燃起来的微光。

　　他淡淡地给出分析，给以伙伴以安心。给以卡卡西以安心。

　　他能感觉到卡卡西向他的靠近，卡卡西给他的信任，甚至有那么一丝依赖和不愿分离得眷恋。

　　他又微微笑了，仿佛回到他最快乐的队友相伴的时光。

　　回过头，他们还有不得不打败的对手。

　　尽管对方超乎想象的强大，但是和卡卡西一起，就貌似就没有不能打败的对手。

　　但他也做好了牺牲的准备。

　　他们是新一代成长的基石，是通向胜利的桥梁。为了最后的胜利，鸣人和佐助绝对不能有事。他和卡卡西有着相同的觉悟，所以才会不约而同选择用身体抵挡。

　　他可以死，但卡卡西必须活着。活着见证胜利，活着见证和平的到来。

　　他是这么笃信卡卡西。

　　他的英雄。

　　最后关头他转移了刺向卡卡西的骨刃。

　　他笑了，卡卡西却悲伤得向要哭出来。

　　我求求你，活下去。【或者，为什么不让我一起死。】

　　他剥夺了卡卡西和他一同赴死的权利。他又一次固执地将自己的意志加给卡卡西。

　　不要露出那种表情啊……

　　他希望并且想帮卡卡西实现一切愿望的。

　　他用最后的瞳力给了卡卡西一个幻境。卡卡西，这是最后的礼物了，要好好活下去……

　　卡卡西在一瞬惊愕后便沉入了幻境之中。

　　卡卡西拨开重重迷雾之后终于再次见到了带土，一头白发目光温柔的带土。

　　带土拉着他走进了荒废的旗木老宅，荒废许久的屋子已被收拾一新。

　　带土给他换上了新郎黑色的羽织，他又看着带土一层层给自己套上白无垢，直到纤细的手指扯着兜帽覆盖住带土的满头白发。

　　卡卡西牵起了带土的手，抚上他牵挂已久的容颜。这是最让他赏心悦目的一张脸，带着新嫁娘特有的娇羞。秋水盈盈的一双眼，只消稍稍抬眼看看他，加上颤抖的睫毛，就是立刻把心脏挖出来给他，也是心甘情愿的。

　　而他今晚是我的新娘。

　　卡卡西，你脸红的好厉害啊。

　　卡卡西捉住作乱点在唇角的手，忍不住在对方指尖烙下一吻，因为很高兴啊。

　　带土努力瞪大眼睛瞧着卡卡西，眼里有泪凝结。

　　卡卡西垂下眼去吻带土的唇，那是一个带着湿意和凉气的吻。怀中的带土乖顺得闭上眼，他们触碰到了彼此的柔软。

　　幻境随之破碎。

　　这是最后的礼物了，要好好活下去……

　　他终究对着卡卡西说了未完的话，别太早过来。

　　风吹过，带土化为了碎片。这次真的是最后一次了啊，

　　卡卡西释然又无奈地笑了，仿佛面对的还是当初任性不懂事地少年，良久他才听到自己干涩沙哑的声音应和着带土最后的请求，啊【我会好好活下去】

　　无论何时都无法拒绝他啊。  
　　【我会当上火影，我会见证和平。】


End file.
